


【赫/圭云】作茧

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: SJReturn4_赫圭云大三角 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, kyusung - Freeform, yehyuk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc请勿上升真人⚠️(灵感一样来自sjr4的我同)警告：爆炸短！真的！或许充其量称呼为脑洞？但我自己很喜欢或许有机会会扩写…
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: SJReturn4_赫圭云大三角 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779217
Kudos: 5





	【赫/圭云】作茧

柔软的大床上  
三具身体纠缠在一起  
或应该说  
一个纤细诱人的身躯  
被两个性感有力的身体前后包夹

金钟云享受着他们带来的欢愉  
也尽力配合 让他们能够得到满足

高潮过后 疲惫的瘫在床上  
和每次欢爱完一样  
两个弟弟总是继续温柔的爱抚轻吻  
然后低低的说着 我爱你

嗯…我也爱你们………  
然后在轻柔的爱抚中 渐渐进入梦乡  
金钟云从来没看到  
两个弟弟眼里满足中隐藏的失落  
也从来不知道  
我爱你 是爱情的爱

当初窃喜哥哥的好骗  
说服互相慰藉只是兄弟情  
现在却痛恨哥哥的单纯  
两人被困在自己设的陷阱里  
作茧自缚

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 帮我留言唷


End file.
